Love that is meant
by Annabe
Summary: This is another Oliver fic! But this is not your oridinary one. It's where Oliver finds the girl of his dreams right underneath his nose. But will it be too late? CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Someone he never expected

Love that is meant  
  
Chapter One: Someone he never expected  
  
I would have never expected to be standing here right now. Looking at my beautiful bride walking down the alter. With all that we went though, I never expected her to tell me yes. And now, here I am. Let me tell you I can't be more ecstatic for what is going to happen. And, this is how it began...  
  
"Oliver! If you don't get down here right now, you'll won't be there before everyone else on your Quidditch team!" Oliver's mom had shouted.   
  
Oliver was looking around his room for a while. With all his Quidditch posters around his room. And his trophies that he got from Quidditch. He then look at his window, and saw his neighbor standing at his front door. She was holding her owl cage. Oliver knew who she was. It was Cynthia Annabel, his only best friend. He then saw his mother standing talking to Cynthia. To Oliver, those were the only two beautiful people in his world. So, Oliver had jump onto his other broom and flew down to the two women.   
  
"Oliver!" Cynthia cried out, as he scared Cynthia's owl. The cage started to swing, and Cynthia placed it on the ground. "Come on Jenna, don't freak out, it was just Oliver."  
  
"Mister! That wasn't funny. But I'm glad you finally decided to come down. So now we can head to London," his mother said.  
  
Cynthia looks at Oliver with vengeance in her eyes. Then they both piled into the car. Oliver looked at Cynthia and he saw Cynthia looking out the window with Jenna on her lap. Oliver went to put his fingers up by Jenna's cage.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Cynthia said.  
  
But Oliver didn't listen to her. And when he had his fingers up by the cage. Jenna had bit his fingers.  
  
"Ow!" Oliver yelled.  
  
"Oliver dear, you should have listen to Cynthia" his mom told him.  
  
Oliver looks at Cynthia and she was smiling at him. When she saw his fingers red, she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It's not funny" Oliver said.  
  
"Your right Oliver. It isn't funny. It's actually quite hilarious" Cynthia had chuckled more.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you find amusement in my pain" Oliver smiled at her.  
  
Then he saw her emerald green eyes, look at his direction. She then looked back out the window. Oliver just couldn't help himself to stare at Cynthia every once and a while. He would catch her staring at him also every once and a while. When he caught her she would blush, adding more color to her pale white skin.  
  
Finally they had arrived in London at the train station. They all walk to the ninth and tenth platform. Cynthia looks at Oliver saying good-bye to his parents. And they both walk up to Cynthia.   
  
"Listen to us, take good care of Oliver up at Hogwarts" they said.  
  
"Oh course Mr. and Mrs. Wood" Cynthia smiled at them.  
  
And Cynthia had caught Oliver looking over this way. She saw him blush when she caught him and had to giggle.  
  
"All right dear. We will tell your parents that we drop you off safely" Oliver's mom said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Wood" Cynthia waved good-bye.  
  
Oliver walks up to Cynthia with his luggage. He walks behind her, and then leans over to her ear.  
  
"You can quick the innocent act now" he hissed.  
  
Cynthia then turns to Oliver and she didn't look pleased. But Oliver knew she wasn't really angry with him.  
  
"All right! I'll race ya" Cynthia said, with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Challenge expected!" Oliver smiled back at her.  
  
They both lined up with their carts, and they both looked at each other.  
  
"Three" Cynthia said. "Two" Oliver said. "One!" they both shouted. They both started to run, and Oliver seems to be having the lead. But then Cynthia had started to run a little faster and she dropped some marbles on the floor that made Oliver lose control of his cart. Cynthia went through the wall first and Oliver wasn't happy when he got to the other side.  
  
But he couldn't find Cynthia anywhere. He looks up and down 9-3/4 track and couldn't find her. She never boarded the train without him. Then someone had jumped onto his back.  
  
"Haha! I won!" Cynthia shouted, and Oliver had got Cynthia off his back.   
  
"That's cause you cheated!" Oliver protested.  
  
"You never gave rules out" Cynthia smiled.  
  
Oliver wanted to be mad at her. But he couldn't help but smile at her. And that's what Cynthia loved to see. When Oliver smiled Cynthia knew the world would be fine.  
  
"Hello Wood! Hello Cynthia" a friend of there's smiled.  
  
Then Cynthia saw Katie Bell, another friend of hers. And Katie Bell was on the Quidditch team with Oliver.   
  
Cynthia was always a little jealous of Katie Bell. Because she was beautiful. Katie Bell, had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and she had sapphire blue eyes. Cynthia had always wished to be like Katie. So Oliver would notice her just once.  
  
"Well, I'll let you two catch up. I'll go find a seat on the train," Cynthia said.  
  
Oliver watched Cynthia walk aboard the train. And Katie had watched him watch Cynthia.  
  
"So, Oliver what did you do this summer? Come up with new plans for Quidditch?" Katie asks.  
  
"Well, actually yes. I had some help with them," Oliver said.  
  
Oliver had looked back at Katie. She had smiled at him, and he gave a quick smiled.  
  
"Well who had helped you?" Katie asks him.  
  
"Oh, Cynthia did. She is actually had good strategic ideas. I'm surprised she never wanted to play Quidditch" Oliver said.  
  
"Oliver..." Katie said. "Hmmm..." Oliver answered her. "I was wondering...if you know anything else about Cynthia?" "I know a lot about Cynthia, Katie. I am her best friend"   
  
Katie then watches Oliver go on the train. She stood there dumb-founded. Oliver was finding something and she was going to find out about it. 


	2. Chapter Two: The unforgettable ride to H...

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put one up in the first one. But you know the deal...I don't own any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling. But I do own my own characters. And the only one right now is Cynthia.   
  
Thanks to Spexy, my first reviewer for this story. And you will have to keep reading to find out what happens between Cynthia and Oliver. I won't give that anyway.   
  
Chapter Two: The unforgettable ride to Hogwarts  
  
So Cynthia was sitting on the train with Katie, Oliver and the Weasley twins. They were both laughing with Cynthia, since they had got her one of their new pranks. So, she got up out of the compartment. Oliver didn't look so happy at the twins.  
  
"It was just for fun Oliver. You know Cynthia enjoys our pranks" George said.  
  
"Yeah, she'll end up getting us back for them" Fred explained.  
  
"Well until she does. I think I might have to start practice earlier for the beaters" Oliver said, with a smile.  
  
Both George and Fred look at each other and then at the ground. Katie had to shake her head.  
  
"Oliver, it's not like you are dating this girl. I'm sure Cynthia will be fine. Besides, she is a big girl she can take care of herself" Katie defended the twins.  
  
Oliver looks over at Katie. He saw how beautiful she was, and it made him wonder why she hadn't date anyone. But then people wondered why Oliver hadn't dated either. They mostly said it was because he was to rap up in Quidditch. But that wasn't the truth at all.  
  
"Well you guys are lucky that the ink stain came out," Cynthia said, as she walks back in.   
  
The twins look up at her and they had hugged her. Cynthia had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Thank you so much Cyn. I think it's time that we get going. We have to find more people to prank" George said.  
  
Cynthia stood at the doorway confused as she watch George and Fred pranking people. Cynthia then sat in her seat by the window. And she looked at Katie.   
  
"So, guess who came up to me Katie" Cynthia said, looking away from Katie.  
  
"I don't know Cyn. Who came up to you" Katie said.  
  
Katie had saw Oliver pick his eyes up out of the book and look at the two girls.  
  
"Davies came up to me. He was telling me that you guys hung out during break. Why didn't you tell me this?" Cynthia smiled.  
  
Katie slaps her forehead like she didn't want anyone to know. Then she saw Oliver look back down into his book.  
  
"I was only helping him out in the summer. He wouldn't stop sending me owls" Katie tried to explain.  
  
Cynthia just smiled at Katie and she looked out the window and sighed.   
  
"What else did you guys talk about?" Katie asks.  
  
"He ask me if Oliver had ask me out yet. And I told him no," Cynthia said.  
  
Katie then saw Oliver stare at Cynthia and with his face becoming flushed.  
  
"And he said that if he doesn't soon. That I will become fair game and he can't get mad" Cynthia continued.  
  
Then they both heard the compartment door closed. And they both noticed that Oliver was gone. Katie looked back at Cynthia, and she knew that Cynthia wasn't happy.  
  
"Did Davies really say that Cyn?" Katie asks.  
  
"Yeah. I told him that he shouldn't have told me that. That I would end up telling Oliver. And he wouldn't be happy" Cynthia said, looking outside again. "Hey Katie! Why does it look so black outside?"  
  
"I don't know Cynthia. I just don't know."  
  
Oliver had found Davies on the train. And told him to come outside so that they could talk.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Oliver asks him.  
  
Davies look at Oliver confused, and then he knew what Oliver was talking about.  
  
"Look Oliver. I was just telling Cynthia the truth. I know plenty of guys who want her," Davies said. "You know you are the lucky one Wood! The years that you've been close to Cynthia and Katie. You've made a lot of guys jealous of you."  
  
"I don't care if people are jealous of me. If you go after Cynthia. I will give you hell," Wood told him.  
  
"Look Wood. If you don't do something about one of those girls. You will end up losing both of them," Davies warned him.  
  
Then the train started to slow down and the lights went out. And they all heard girls screams.  
  
"Cynthia! Katie!" Wood said.  
  
He then ran back to his compartments. He found Cynthia and Katie holding their wands.  
  
"Don't harm me. It's me Oliver," he explained.  
  
"What is God's name happen?" Cynthia asks him.  
  
"I don't know. But are you two ok?" Oliver asks them.  
  
"Yeah we are fine" Katie said.  
  
Then Cynthia made a light appear in their compartment. Oliver then walked over to Cynthia's side.  
  
"What should we do? I mean do we people other people or what?" Cynthia asks him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Percy is on his way of doing that," Oliver said.  
  
Slowly it started to get cold. And Oliver had wrap his hands around Cynthia's waist and held onto her. Katie didn't look so pleased. And Cynthia saw that Katie wasn't happy. Then the compartment door had opened and it got extremely cold. And no one was happy. Oliver saw Cynthia started to get drowsy.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Oliver shouted.  
  
But it didn't answer and step into the compartment. And it walked closer to Cynthia. Then there was a shield between the thing and the three of them. But this thing kept coming closer and was trying to find a weak spot in the shield. Cynthia started to collapse into Oliver's arms, and the shield started to get weaker.  
  
"Oliver! What the hell is happening to Cynthia? And what the hell is that thing?" Katie said, in almost tears.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know Katie. But whatever it is..." Oliver then was interrupted.  
  
"Get away from those kids! Now!" a man said yelling from the doorway.  
  
The creature looked at the man, and then looked back at Cynthia. The creature went to grab Cynthia, but the man shot a light at the creature, and it was gone. Then the shield that was protecting them was gone and Cynthia wasn't as drowsy.  
  
"Are you kids ok?" the man asks.  
  
"I don't think she is" Katie said.  
  
The man looks at Cynthia's hand. Then when he flips over to her palm and saw a small scar. He shook his head.  
  
"When we get to Hogwarts. This girl is going to have to go to the hospital wing. That makes the second one to collapse" the man said.  
  
"Excuse me. If you don't mind me asking, do you know who the other student that had collapse?" Oliver asks him.  
  
"Oh yeah...the other student was Harry...Harry Potter" he inform them.  
  
Then he left the three kids in the compartment by themselves. And Oliver looked down at Cynthia still sleeping. And Katie placed her hand on his shoulder. 


	3. Chapter Three: Some secrets he never kne...

A/N: I would like to thank my other reviewer... Nocturnal007. And I hope I don't lose any more reviewers. So please R&R!  
  
Chapter Three: Some secrets he never knew  
  
When they had arrived at Hogwarts, there was a Professor McGongall. Was standing there, so Oliver walked over to her with Cynthia still in his arms. Professor McGongall just shook her head, and then she pointed her wand at Cynthia, and the next thing that Katie and Oliver knew was Cynthia was gone.  
  
"We will be able to see her after the Feast?" Oliver asks her.  
  
"I don't know Wood. It's up to Madam Promfery" Professor McGongall said. "I think the both of you should get on one of the carriages before they leave you here."  
  
So both Katie and Oliver piled into the carriage, and Oliver was looking out the window.  
  
"I know Oliver. You feel helpless because you aren't able to help Cynthia" Katie said. But he didn't answer her. "It's not her fault you know. It's not she wanted to be a seer."  
  
Then Oliver had turned his head to Katie. "What did you say?" he asks her.  
  
Katie looks at Oliver and then she shook her head no. "I shouldn't have told you that. You weren't meant to know that."  
  
Oliver then grabbed onto one of Katie's hand, and he made her look into his dark brown eyes. "Katie...why did you just say that Cynthia is a seer?"   
  
"All right Oliver. You were never meant to know. But Cynthia is a seer. You know we learned about that in the History of Magic. They had supposedly died out."  
  
"But they hadn't if Cynthia is one of them. Why did she never tell me this? I am her best friend" Oliver protested.   
  
Katie then looked out the window. All she could do was sighing to reply to Oliver. She had to think what to tell next that she wouldn't get Cynthia mad at her. This was one weird relationship that they had. And it was good until now. Cynthia told Katie secrets that she didn't want Oliver to know. Katie had played Quidditch with Oliver so they could always talk about Quidditch if they got bored. While Cynthia grew up with Oliver, and Oliver would tell Katie that Cynthia was so beautiful.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you Oliver. Me and Cynthia are close friends too," Katie said.  
  
All Katie saw was Oliver look away from her. And all Katie could think of was how Cynthia will end up hating her when Oliver goes to talk to her.   
  
Oliver knew Katie didn't mean to tell him. But he was hurt that Cynthia wouldn't tell him about it. Like all the years of growing didn't matter to her. All the secrets that Oliver had told Cynthia. He knew whom much Katie meant to him, cause Cynthia never showed an interested in Quidditch. It was bad enough that Mark his older brother would joke about how Cynthia and Oliver would end up getting married.   
  
Oliver had no idea why all of a sudden he was thinking about the differences of Cynthia and Katie. Then he started to curse himself, that Davies had put it in his head.   
  
When the Welcome Feast was over, Oliver had left his friends and headed towards the Hospital wing.  
  
"Well Harry. I'm glad we finally have a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that knows what he is talking about" Madame Promfery smiled.  
  
Then she saw Oliver. She then walks to him. She saw on his face he was sad. That was probably because he couldn't see Cynthia.  
  
"Mr. Wood. I hope you aren't here to see Mr. Potter," she said.  
  
"No. I want to see Cynthia," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry. She is still sleeping. She probably won't be getting up until tomorrow," she said.  
  
Madame Promfery had never dealt with a seer. At least one that had fallen victim to a dementor. And since seers are allergic to chocolate she couldn't help Cynthia that way.   
  
"Do you think tomorrow I'll be able to see her?" Oliver asks her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to," she forced at smile on her face.  
  
Then Oliver had left the hospital wing. Madame Promfery had sighed. It was already the first day back at Hogwarts and she had two people who fell to dementors. And one of the them was a seer. She knew that this year would probably top last year.   
  
Katie saw Oliver walk into the common room. She knew that he probably didn't notice her. And at the moment she didn't care. He was probably still heart broken that Cynthia didn't tell him that she was a seer. In fact Katie remembers when Cynthia even told her.  
  
-*-Flashback-*-  
  
"All right Cynthia, why did you have to drag me to this room?" Katie asks, her.  
  
Katie saw the room it look all elegant. It just made Katie smile for being in a room like this. And she wanted to ask Cynthia how she came across this room.  
  
"Look Katie! The reason why I brought you here is because I have to tell you something. And you have to swear to me that you won't even tell Oliver" Cynthia said.  
  
Katie just stares at Cynthia. She knew that Cynthia and Oliver were best friends. That they were like brother and sister since they grew up together. And that both Oliver and Cynthia had both become her best friends since their first year. And now they were in their fifth year.   
  
"You have to swear to me," Cynthia stated again.  
  
"All right Cynthia. What do you have to tell me?" Katie said.   
  
"Well, I am a seer" Cynthia said.  
  
Katie just looked at Cynthia and then broke out into laughter.  
  
"No! Katie I am serious. I can see the future," Cynthia said.  
  
Katie stop laughing and she saw how serious she was. Katie then looked at the ground.  
  
"How long have you know for?" Katie asks.  
  
"Well remember when Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the hole with the Sorcerer Stone. That was the first time I saw a vision. Later that night I was in Dumbledore's office with my mother and grandmother" Cynthia explained.  
  
"Why don't you want Oliver to know?" Katie asks.  
  
"Because, he thinks of me like his sister. But you've been my best friend. And I trust you" Cynthia told her.  
  
Katie didn't know what to say about that. She couldn't believe that her best friend was a seer. And that she was the only one to know about Cynthia's little secret.  
  
-*- End of Flashback -*-  
  
"Hey Miss Katie" Oliver was smiling.  
  
"Oh Oliver how long have you been standing there?" Katie asks him.  
  
"Oh for a while now. Long enough to figure out that you were probably day dreaming" Oliver said. "So, what were you day dreaming about?"  
  
Katie had look up at Oliver and she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about something Cynthia told me" Katie said.  
  
"Did you know anymore secrets that Cynthia never told me?" Oliver asks her.  
  
Katie understood that Oliver was angry and upset. It was because his best friend was lying in a hospital bed. She had to think about her word wisely. She then got up from the chair that she was sitting in and she walk over to the stairs.   
  
"Listen Oliver. That was the only thing that I can remember. Cynthia ever telling me that you shouldn't know" Katie said.   
  
But in her head she was saying your lying. And she knew it because Cynthia had told her something this holiday. But this is definitely something Oliver doesn't want to hear when his best friend in the hospital wing.  
  
"I'm going to bed Oliver. And I think you should also. You look so drained," Katie said.  
  
Oliver had sat in the seat Katie had and he was going over the whole day in his head. Then when he went to say something to Katie, he saw that she was gone. Which he just hung his head and didn't know what to think. He wouldn't stop beating himself up, because he thought that it was his fault that she was in the hospital wing. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up and saw Cynthia standing there.  
  
"Oliver sweetie...you shouldn't beat yourself up" Cynthia said, before Oliver had anytime to react.  
  
When Oliver went to go and hug Cynthia, she was gone. He was once again left alone and not totally blaming his self as much. But he was aching to see Cynthia smile again. 


	4. Chapter Four: Is there another?

**A/N** : Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am in the middle of finals for college. I hope that I didn't lose the people who have reviewed in the past. And maybe hoped to gain more reviewers. Thanks and enjoy Chapter 4  
  
**Chapter Four: Is there another?**  
  
Cynthia had awoken in the hospital wing, and she saw Harry still in there. Cynthia then had rub her forehead and sat up in her bed. She saw Madame Promfery run up to her.   
  
"Cynthia...how are you feeling? Are you feeling better?" she questioned her.  
  
"I am fine Madame Promfery. My head hurts a little, but I am fine" Cynthia explained to Madame Promfery.  
  
Madame Promfery then look over Cynthia and Cynthia wasn't happy. Then when Promfery was done, Cynthia saw Oliver standing at the doorway to the Hospital Wing. That was actually one of the last person she wanted to see right now.   
  
Then Oliver had walked up to Cynthia's bed and he saw that she wasn't happy that he was there.  
  
"Morning Cynthia" Oliver said.  
  
"Good morning to you too Oliver" Cynthia said.  
  
Oliver saw Cynthia was playing with her long red hair. She wasn't comfortable.  
  
"So I guess Katie told you. Well, I don't know why you are down here. I would have thought that you would be mad at me" Cynthia said. "I mean I would hate you if you didn't tell me something like that."  
  
Oliver then lean down and kissed Cynthia. Cynthia then stops the kiss and look at Oliver with a confused face.  
  
"I think you should go Oliver. Please..." Cynthia said.  
  
Then Madame Promfery walked back up to Cynthia. And she saw Cynthia was on the verge of tears. So Madame Promfery looked at Oliver.  
  
"I do think you should leave Oliver. Before you are late for breakfast" she said.  
  
Katie kept looking up at the doorway. She was looking for Oliver. Alicia and Angelica both looked at each other.   
  
"Katie, we know what's up," Ang said.  
  
"Yeah you don't have to hide it from us. We heard Percy talking about it. Is it true Cynthia is a ..." Alicia stopped.  
  
Alicia saw Katie staring at her. And Alicia looked down at her scrambled eggs.  
  
"I wonder if he got to see her. That's all I want to know. To see him smile again cause he'll know she is safe and healthy" Katie said.  
  
"What a caring friend" George said.  
  
"Shut it George" Ang said.  
  
"Hey! Don't tell my twin what to do. Cynthia is our cousin you know" Fred said.  
  
All three girls all looked at Fred and George. So both the brothers looked at each other then they both looked at the three girls.  
  
"Cynthia is your cousin?" Alicia said.  
  
"Yeah! Couldn't you see the similarities? Her mother is related to our dad somehow. She usually comes to the Burrow every once and a while" George said.  
  
"Katie did you know this?" Ang ask her.  
  
"No. She never told me that," Katie answered.  
  
"So, she doesn't tell you everything. At least I knew that one."  
  
Everyone saw Oliver sit down. And he looked at his food. Not even touching it.   
  
"So how is our cousin?" Fred asks.  
  
"Yeah! Is her spunky self back yet?" George smiled.  
  
"Your cousin is up. And she is awake. Madame Promfery is making her stay until she eats some breakfast. We'll get to see her for lunch" Oliver explained.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. And then Wood and Katie started to head out to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then they saw Cynthia on her way and Katie ran up to her.  
  
"Hi Katie! How are you this morning?" Cynthia ask her.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I'm just glad to see you up" Katie said.  
  
"Yeah! I'm glad I'm up to. I just wished I could have slept in my own bed. Instead of the hospital bed" Cynthia said.  
  
"Oh come on girls. We'll be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts" Oliver said.  
  
They walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. And they found out that they didn't have any desk to sit at.   
  
"Hey Wood! You lost!" he heard.  
  
And the three of them looked to where they heard the noise. Oliver had looked at the boy. He had messy black hair with dark green eyes and then when it came to his smile. It look like he was smiling just to scare the girls. When he smiled you could see his yellow troll teeth.  
  
"Why do you care Flint?" Wood ask.  
  
"Well you should keep an eye on that Hannabel girl. Or she'll faint again" Flint said.  
  
Flint walk over to the two girls. And he stop at Cynthia. Oliver saw she was a little scared. Oliver then went over to Cynthia's side.   
  
"Shouldn't you be looking out for your tail you coward" Cynthia said.  
  
Flint grew angry and his smile disappeared. He walked closer to Cynthia. Cynthia stood her ground and didn't back down. Oliver was going into his robe to grab his wand if Flint tried anything. Katie didn't know how Cynthia was able to stand her ground after just fainting yesterday.   
  
"One day Hannabel. You will turn to me. And you won't have your little friends to help you either" Flint whispered to her.  
  
Oliver saw her face go pale white. But then he also saw Flint walk away. Oliver turned to Cynthia, but she was already crying in Katie's shoulder.  
  
"He can't be. He just can't be" Cynthia cried.  
  
"He can't be what Cynthia?" Katie ask her.  
  
"He can't be a seer" Cynthia cried out.  
  
Katie just looked at Oliver and Oliver just stood there, with an empty face. He just looked at Cynthia and watched her cry into Katie's shoulder.  
  
"I have to go" Cynthia said.  
  
"Where do you have to go?" Oliver ask her.  
  
"I have to talk to someone. Find out if this true. And if it is...then I don't know what to do" Cynthia said.  
  
They both watch Cynthia run out of Defense Against the Dark Arts room. And Oliver wanted to just help Cynthia. But if she was hiding something how could he? And who did Cynthia have to see that she couldn't wait until later to see? 


End file.
